One More Hour
by HHrLove
Summary: ExcerptHarry and Hermione: She excitedly jumped up from his arms, “What if you can?” She asked with a grin. “What?” He asked. “What if you really could see your parents for just one more hour, one more moment in time?”
1. Chapter 1

It was past midnight and Harry was pacing in the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't sleep. It had been almost sixteen years since his parents had died, and he had adjusted a lot over that time. But somehow that night, sleep just wouldn't come. He was restless with the feeling that he had no real memories of his parents.

"Harry?" He heard a soft female voice behind him. He almost drew his wand out of his pocket, but he relaxed when he realized he knew that voice. He turned around to face a groggy looking Hermione in sweatpants and a t-shirt that was clearly too small for her. Her hair was tied in somewhat of a knot on the back of her head, but a couple of strands of her curly brown hair framed her face. He forced a smile. Lately he had realized how much he cared for her. Every time he looked at her, every time they touched, he always felt his love for her grow stronger. He had realized not too long ago that he had been in love with his best friend for six years. But he was afraid of ruining their friendship. I mean, what would happen if she didn't feel the same? Which he knew she didn't.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her, sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to sit beside him. She joined him and curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, and his arm around her shoulders. She folded her legs beside her on the couch. It was torture for him to smell her skin and feel her body and not be able to kiss her or tell her how he really feels.

"I just heard someone downstairs. I wondered who it was." She yawned.

"You should go back to bed. You look exhausted." He said.

"Nonsense. If you're up, I'm staying up." She waved her hand.

"You don't have to…" He trailed off.

"But I want to." She said firmly, looking into his emerald eyes. "So, tell me, what's tonight's midnight pacing about?"

He hesitated, "My parents. I keep feeling so lost without them. I have no real memories of them."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." She said stretching one of her arms across him and hugging him sideways. "I didn't know it had been troubling you lately."

"Yeah, I have. I don't know, all these years and…I still feel like this. Is it stupid?" He asked, turning from the fire to meet her gaze.

"Of course not, Harry, don't be silly. You have every right. I wish you didn't have to go through this. I wish I could take away all this…pain. I hate that you have to go through it." She told him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…or Ron." He told her, "I don't think I would've ended up this well off. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened." She smiled at his remark.

"You don't have to worry, Harry. I'm here. Ron's here. We're here for you. Always. Never, ever forget that, promise?" He laughed and she smiled at her success of getting him to cheer up.

"I promise." He confirmed. "Good." She said.

They both gazed into the fire for a while, unaware of how much time was passing by. Nor did they care.

"We should probably go to bed." He told her after awhile, breaking his intense stare at the fire.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, yawning.

"I'm sorry I kept you up." He apologized to her.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're okay. You are aren't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, thank you." He answered. "You know, sometimes I just wish…"

"What Harry?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Tell me." She pleaded.

He hesitated but started over. "Sometimes, I just wish I could be with them again. Just for one more hour. One more day, anything."

She let his words sink in for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head. She excitedly jumped up from his arms, "What if you can?" She asked with a grin. "What?" He asked. "What if you really could see your parents for just one more hour, one moment in time?" "How?" He asked confused as he got up and stood across from her.

Her eyes grew bright. "A potion, I'm sure there is one. You could drink it, and maybe you could somehow, I don't know, slip into a place where you could see your parents again. Have an hour with them."

"Hermione," He said hesitantly taking her arm, "That can't be possible. Someone, Dumbledore would have…" She moved closer to him.

"Maybe they didn't think you were ready." She said simply, "Or I don't know, but, I could always check. I mean I think I've heard in some wizard fairy tale of such a potion. I could help you make it. You could drink it, Harry. We can do this if we want to." 

"I don't know, it seems a little surreal." He looked at her strangely.

"Honestly Harry, don't look at me as if I'm crazy. I'm going to look it up. Tomorrow. I'm going to figure this out." She said, kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his hand.

"Night." She said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Night." He said as he did the same on his stairs, even though she couldn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

B/N: This chapter really isn't all that good, it kind of connects them though, it acts as a filler. Oh and I forgot to say that this idea came to me while watching an episode of Smallville, in which Lana gets injected with a Kryptonite serum that lets her see her dead parents for a few minutes. However, Harry's experience will be much different.

lllllllllll000000000000000000llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll000000000000000000000lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll000000

Harry awoke the next morning to the gleaming sunlight streaming through his windows. He pulled the covers over his head and forced his eyes closed.

"Come on, Harry get up." Seamus cried throwing the covers off Harry.

"Since when are you Mr. Sunshine?" Harry asked sarcastically. Seamus smirked and continued.

"It's time for breakfast. Get up." He threw a pillow at Harry's head. Harry finally got up and began to get ready.

He sat down in between Hermione and Ron the next morning. Hermione and he both looked a little tired and out of it.

Ron looked between the two of them who didn't utter a word. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

"Both of them? Hmm… I could think of a few -OW!" He yelped when Hermione smacked in the arm from across the table.

"Harry was having trouble sleeping, and I heard him in the common room so I went down there." She answered simply. All of the sudden, Hermione's face broke out into a smile and she looked to Harry. Harry caught on and smiled tenderly. He didn't think there was such a potion, but he had faith in Hermione.

"See, I told you that- OW!" He yelped again as Hermione slapped his arm again. "Geez, Hermione." He said rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get." She said smiling. He returned the evil grin and said, "Well, normally I'd love to chat, had it not been for the most amazingly gorgeous woman waiting for me. Well, actually second most amazingly gorgeous woman." He said smirking at Hermione. "Hermione takes first." He chuckled and left the table to go meet up with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

Hermione laughed as Seamus gracefully departed the table. "Well, I've got some studying to do…" She said winking at Harry. He smiled and watched her leave.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked completely confused.

"Oh, you know, Hermione." Ron didn't look convinced. "Relax, mate, just some stupid experiment."

"Okay…" Ron said shaking his head.

The rest of the day went by fast, and Harry felt exhausted. He decided to 'drop by' the library to make sure Hermione was okay. She had been cooped up in their all day. He loved her for her brilliant ideas and witty remarks, but he didn't want her wasting all her time looking for answers that didn't exist.

He caught a side glance of her from the door. She was engrossed in a large book, her brow furrowed. Harry laughed silently at the sight of her with the open book, a notebook, quill, and tons of other open books scattered over the table. He smiled. Then she pulled her gaze away from the book and stood up to look at a large bookshelf, she was scanning the titles.

He snuck up behind her and stood there for a second. Then, he grinned knowing how much he would freak he out, and threw her arms around her waist, picking her up. She screamed and they caught the attention of every student in the library.

"Shh…" He whispered as Madame Pince glared at them. He put her down and she spun around scolding him quietly, "Harry James Potter, this is a library, you are not supposed to-"

"Spare me, Mione." He said sarcastically as she returned to her seat and continued her reading, her brow furrowed.

"So, what've been up to." He asked her. She gave him a look that said 'don't-tell-me-you-already-forgot'. "I just meant…what have you found." He was nervous, he didn't expect anything, but he was curious.

She looked at him and grinned widely, "I found it." She said simply.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"I found it." She restated looking at him with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This story has taken a slight turn in order to someone's review, who mentioned seeing Hermione's parents as well. I never really thought about it that way, so I decided to run with it!  Much…Much Love!! 

Please R & R!!!!

Ps. I changed the first chapter a lil, so if you come across something you don't remember about Harry and Hermione's relationship, refer to the new first chapter! (But not much has changed--so don't fret!)

Pps. The nightmare portion of this story will eventually be turned into a sequel/new story!

Enough blabbing already…

llllllllllllllllllll00000000000000000lllllllllll0000000000000000000llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll00000000000lllllllll

_Harry's mouth dropped open, "What?!" _

"_I found it." She restated looking at him with a smile on her face. _

lllllllllllllllllll000000000000000000000000lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll00000000000000000000000lllllllllllllllllllllllll00

He stared at her grinning in disbelief. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "You…You found it?"

She nodded her head quickly, "I found it."

"Oh Merlin, You found it!" He said smiling bigger.

"I found it." She repeated, the two of them loving those three words.

"You found it." He stated one last time and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back with her grasp on him as tight as ever. She started to feel tears swell. He picked her up still hugging her, not caring if the younger students were staring. He put her down and she laughed as quietly as she could. He pulled away.

"Wait, Hermione, it can't be that easy. It can't be. There has to be some, some loophole, or…" He searched for a reason to believe this miracle wasn't occurring.

"Harry. Listen to me. All you have to do is visit a doctor in Hogsmeade. He's very…prestigious. Now, there is a few…well, setbacks. He's been researching this serum for 10 years. Only one other person in the world, other than himself has used it. It worked; it passed the test with flying colors. He visited with his sister, who was murdered for exactly one hour. Really, no one knows about this. At least, not that many people. But your…well, Harry Potter. He'll talk to you. You just have to go to his office. I scheduled an appointment. Once you get inside, introduce the matter." She said, holding back her excitement for her best friend.

He smiled, "I guess it's worth a try. But wait."

"What?" She asked curiously, her smile falling.

"You're coming with me to the appointment." His smile got bigger.

She threw her arms around him, "Really, I can? Oh Merlin, that would be amazing to talk to him!" She squealed like a little girl. She broke apart from him and looked at him for a minute.

"Your amazing, Hermione." He told her. "I can't believe you found this." Brown eyes met Green eyes. Their eyes were locked in a tight gaze for a moment before Jonathon Higgs and Ron walked in the room.

"Hey Guys!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly as Madame Pince glared at him. He rolled his eyes. Harry and Hermione broke their gaze and looked at the two. Jonathon was a year younger than them and had a big crush on Hermione. Ron brushed it off, saying Jonathon would get over himself. Harry always looked at Jonathon as if he was stealing Hermione away from him. He hated Jonathon just for that fact. Ron looked down to see what she was doing, but Hermione quickly closed all of the books and the notebook before he could see. Harry looked at her confused, but Hermione gave him 'the look' so he backed off.

"Hello Ron…Jon." She acknowledged laughing at the sound of their names. "What's going on?"

"Nothin" Jonathon answered shrugging, "Just wondering if you guys wanted to come play Exploding Snap with us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. I'll stay here, thank you."

"We'll play." Harry answered, earning an angry glance from Hermione. "Hermione and I both, we'll be there in a second. Meet us in the common room." Hermione glared at him.

"Cool. I'm glad your coming Hermione." Jon said, grinning at Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes; Harry glared at him on accident. Hermione ignored him and slapped Harry on the arm as Ron and Jonathon walked out.

"Harry! I don't want to play!" She exclaimed as Harry shrugged, "And why did you look at Jon like that?" She asked confused.

"You're playing. I refuse to let you stay cooped up in this library today." He took her hand, grabbed her notebook and started to lead her out. "B-Bu-But…I-I have to-have to check the books out!" She tried to get out as he pulled her out. "Later." He said.

He pulled her all the way down to the hallway where the portrait was, where he stopped on the steps. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked one step above him and looked down, dropping his hand.

"What about…" He tried to search for a way to say this, "What about your parents?" He met her gaze. She broke it, dropped down a step to face him and cleared her throat, looking up from the ground to his face.

"What about them?" She asked looking down again. She had tears in her eyes, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione…" He tried to comfort her. "No, Harry, I'm fine. I'm okay." She told him pulling away. "What about them?" She wiped her tears and looked at him in the face.

His arms dropped to his sides. "Well, maybe you should…well be able to, you know…err…see them, too." He held her arm. "I mean, Hermione, you can't be this strong for me and act like you don't feel any pain. I know that you're hurting. You may be able to fool the entire world, but the one person you can't fool is me." Their eyes locked, and she choked back tears.

"Harry I'm…" She shook her head, trying to say something. "No, Hermione. Don't. Don't try to hide this from me. You can not hide from me." He said both his arms on her and shook her. "I'm here, love, I'm here for you." He told her. She was a little flustered and confused as to why he had called her 'love'. None of her friends, besides Seamus when he was joking around, had called her that. But for the moment, she disregarded it.

She gave up and cried into his chest. "I do. I do miss them…but I got time with them, 16 years, you got…"

"Nothing." He answered for her. "But, Hermione, if I am going to do this, there is no way that I would even consider you not being able to do the same with your parents. No questions asked. If you argue, it'll only make me angrier." He chuckled, the torturous feeling returned. She pulled away and smiled.

"Okay. I guess…" She let him wipe the tears from her eyes. People continued walking by them, occasionally stopping to try to hear their conversation. "Well, we can talk later, come on now lets go." She took his hand and they walked into the common room.

"There you are! We've been wondering what took you so long! Hey, Hermione." Jon greeted them, his face brightened when he said her name. "Hello, Jon." Hermione greeted.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, "I can't imagine." He mumbled. For some reason he couldn't help but be jealous of the two. He knew Harry was in love with Hermione. And he could see it in Hermione's eyes that she cared a lot for him too. Hermione moved to let go of Harry's hand to walk toward Ron and Jon, but Harry pulled back on her hand. She looked confused and faced him. Ron and Jon looked confused and watched them.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. He whispered, "Are we going to tell Ron?" She thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Well, I think we should. He should know. Later." She whispered again. "And I think you're right…again." He whispered straight into her ear this time, she felt his hot breath on her skin and smiled widely as he kissed her quickly on the cheek. Her smile widened and she faced him. What Harry and Hermione didn't realize was the lust that locked between their eyes. Jon's face fell into a frown and averted his gaze at her, in jealously. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to Jon and shrugging. Harry and Hermione looked away from each other smiling and walked towards Ron and Jon.

"Sorry we took so long." Harry apologized. "So are we going to start or what?"

After dinner, Ron, Harry, and Hermione gathered in the common room. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, Ron on the arm chair. Instinctively, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Ron?" Hermione asked, as Ron averted his gaze from the fire to her. "Hmm?"

"I…Well Harry and I…we…" She looked to Harry for the words. Ron raised his eyebrows in anticipation for what he expected was them admitting their relationship. However, the real news came as a shock.

"We found a way to see our parents again." Harry finished for her quickly. She mouthed a thank you to him and turned to Ron again.

"You…You WHAT?" He asked in shock, trying desperately to keep his voice down. "YOU FOUND A WAY TO SEE YOU'RE…and excuse me for this…DEAD PARENTS?"

"Shh…" Hermione silenced him looking around the somewhat empty room, "And yes. I did. There's a doctor in Hogsmeade, surprisingly, who created a serum where you could spend an hour with someone…well who is deceased. It's been properly tested and passed. Harry and I made an appointment to see him." She smiled when she saw Ron's excited face.

"Oh, Merlin that's amazing! I can't believe…wow! That's so…cool. I mean, whoa. Are you going while we are in Hogsmeade this Saturday?" 

"Yeah." Harry answered. "That's our Hermione." She blushed and smiled eagerly.

They all talked about the news, nervously and excitedly. Harry couldn't believe what could change in one day.

The week had gone by rather slowly, because of the anticipation of Saturday's meeting. Harry found himself more in love with Hermione as time went along, he ached to tell her. Time inched along…

But finally, it was Friday night.

Hermione found that she could not sleep, and after many hours of tossing and turning, went down to the common room. She found Harry there again. He didn't notice her; she walked around the side of the couch and plopped beside him. She didn't care if all she was in was a long t-shirt, it did the job of covering her.

"I can't sleep." She told him bluntly. "Yeah. Yeah, me neither." He agreed quickly, without looking away from the fire. She was just staring at him.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I guess so. I can't believe this…it's…impossible." He said, still staring intensely into the fire still.

"It's a miracle! That's what it is." She said smiling and snuggling closer to him. He turned to look at her and smiled down at her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I'm just afraid of expecting anything. What if he can't help us?" He inquired.

"I've thought of that, too." Hermione agreed. "But we just have to hope for the best and be glad that we even have that possibility."

"Your right." He said. "How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, I'm fine…But I think I'm going to bed." She said yawning. "Okay." He agreed and went off to bed himself after her.

That same night, only 3 hours later at 2:00am, he was awakened by Ginny and Lavender running into the boy's dorm. They shook Harry and Ron awake.

"Ahh…Knock much?" Ron called out sleepily while Ginny shook him. Lavender woke Harry. "Guys, come on, get up! It's Hermione…" But before Lavender could say another word, Harry was out of bed and towards the door. "Is she hurt?" He asked ready to run out the door.

Lavender spoke in a rushed voice, "I don't know…she's crying, she's pretty shaken up. She told us not to get you Harry, but we didn't know what to do but get Professor…" She trailed off as Harry was out the door and Ron was soon to follow.

The found Hermione standing in the common room shaking and crying. When she saw Harry, she shouted through tears, "I told you not to get him!"

"Hermione, what is going on?" He asked confused and hurt. Why didn't she want to see him? He tried to reach for her, but she roughly got away and fell into Ron's arms. Ron looked at Harry strangely. What was going on?

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked. "What happened?"

"Don't go Ron, don't go." She told him crying into him.

"I…I won't." Ron said confused. He held her until Harry came up.

"Mione, please, what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Get away from me! You can't be near me!" She shouted. Some students were peeking out of their rooms now to watch the scene.

"Mione, please." He grabbed her arm and took her into his arms.

"No, no! You can't die, you can't. Get away!" She yelled, beating her fists on his chest. Ron looked at the Harry and shook his head. Ron sent Ginny and Lavender off to bed and walked back towards the two.

"Hermione, Harry's here. He's right here. He's okay." He rubbed her shoulders.

"No...No…No…" She sobbed harder. Harry took her too the couch and they sat down.

"I was only a nightmare, love, I'm here." He told her repeatedly. Ron backed away, knowing Harry was going to comfort her now, and that was what she needed right now; Harry's love.

She let him wrap her arms around her tighter and she completely melted. "Really?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." He answered softly. "I'm here, love, I'm right here." Ron went upstairs, knowing he had it under control.

"Why do you call me love all the sudden?" She asked almost falling asleep.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked never taking his eyes off her.

She shook her head and drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms as he kept whispering, "I'm here, love, I'm here."

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked down at who was in his arms. Hermione was still softly asleep, cuddled against Harry. He smiled, but then remembered why she was like this. She had had some sort of nightmare in the middle of the night. She hadn't even wanted to look at Harry. He still wondered what had happened. She moved slightly against him, pressing even farther against him.

She mumbled, "Harry…"

"Shh…Mione, I'm here. Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and moved to face him. Then he asked her, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I had a nightmare. Harry, I've had a few lately. And you…you always…die. I'm sorry for…acting like that." She said trying not to cry.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" He asked her worried.

"I'm fine. And I don't know. I mean yesterday, I dreamt just fine about my parents...and now…"

"It's okay. They're just dreams. I'm here, and I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. There's no way I could ever leave you. I will not leave you." He reassured her kissing her forehead. "I…I love you, Hermione."

She looked up into his eyes. Could he really have just said what she thought he said? Judging by the look in his eyes, he did. She had to say something. Merlin, she couldn't just…sit here. She has to say something. _Come on, Hermione Jane Granger you know you're in love with him! You've been so deeply in love with him for six long years. Now he said he loves you! Tell him you love him! You know you do! Say it!_

"I-Well, I- I love you, too, Harry." He smiled. "You do?" He asked.

She flung her arms around him. "Oh yes Harry more than anything! God I've been in love with you for so long! I tried not to, I was in denial…but I can't. I love you so much Harry James Potter, I can't tell you how much." He smiled and laughed, she was crying.

"I love you, Hermione. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I was too blind to see it or too stupid to tell you. I never want to see you as miserable as you were last night. But I do love you, don't ever forget that." He held her tighter as she cried.

He lifted her head up and kissed her tears, until they were all gone, and then he kissed her on the lips, softly. She deepened the kiss. They continued kissing for a few more minutes before Hermione pulled apart, "Is this really happening?"

"Only if you want it to." She nodded and he kissed her once more before saying, "We should go down for breakfast, we've got a pretty important day today. Hmm?" She nodded.

"You're right." He kissed her on the top of the head. I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled and they parted their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me I'm JK Rowling in disguise. I wrote all the Harry Potter books. I am making millions off of my successful books. Not. I'm just borrowing her characters and playing with them a little. It's not my fault she hates H/Hr romantically so we all have to write our own stories! Thanks a lot Rowling, lol**.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna answer some questions from reviews…so here goes.

SwishAndFlick31: Lol. His name is Jon because **JON**athon. Lol. I'll see what I can do about the Ron fit! Lol. :) Side effects? I don't remember saying anything about them, but in ur review if you tell me what you thought I was saying bout side effects, I can straighten that out! Oh, and your questions not stupid-im not sure how many more chapters I'll write. Probably only a couple more! Maybe I'll have a better idea by next chapter!! Thanks:)

Thanx guys for the reviews! Keep reading and keep reviewing! Much Love!!

Ps. I've been sick these past two days, so I haven't had to go to school. Going to school might put me a little back on how fast I get these chapters out, but I am a reader as well as an author so I understand that you don't wanna wait too long to read the updates. I promise I'll get them out as quick as I can!

lllllllllllllllllllll000000000000000000000llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll000000000000000lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll000000lll

Hermione walked into the dining hall and made her way towards their normal spots at the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender and Jon at the table.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as she sat down. They all looked up to her. Everyone but Harry was afraid to say anything to her after her little 'outburst' the night before.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said smiling at her, breaking the silence. Ron realized that he was being stupid not to talk to her and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, Ron, much better." She answered with a smile, sitting down next to Harry. They all looked at her. "Guys, I know that you all heard what happened last night, but I'm fine. It was just a dream." She rolled her eyes. Harry smiled and hit his shoulder with hers on purpose. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry, there, Hermione, we just didn't want to make you mad or anything." Seamus spoke up. Ginny laughed and added, "Yeah, sorry, I'm glad you are feeling okay!" She flashed her a smile.

Jon looked at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione, I'm glad you're alright. When I heard what happened I was worried."

"I'm fine, Jon." She said, "Thank you." Harry rolled his eyes at Jon's comment. At least he didn't have to worry anymore. He knew Hermione would be sweet to Jon and if Jon had asked her to go out with him she might have considered it. But now that Hermione and Harry had there little 'talk' this morning, he was reassured that Hermione loved him. Though he knew Hermione could never love him as much as he loved Hermione. It was impossible for anyone to love anyone as much as he loved Hermione.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me today." Jon spoke up nervously. Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry kept a calm enough face on, even though his fists were clenched underneath the table. Hermione saw his reaction and put her hand under the table and put in on top of his. She looked at him and smiled.

"Actually, Jon, I'm sorry but, well, Harry and I…we promised a friend we'd visit them. So, they're only expecting us. I'm sorry, maybe some other time." She said, just to make him feel better. She squeezed Harry's hand to reassure him of that. He smirked and looked to Jon, "Sorry." He said, not sounding as sincere as he intended. Jon nodded, "Oh. Okay. Yeah, some other time." He said in a low, disappointed time. Seamus looked at Harry and had to use every muscle he had to not laugh at the expression on his face. Dean looked at Seamus and tried not to laugh as well. When Jon was finally forced to leave to table because Professor Snape needed to see him, everyone burst out into laughter.

"Oh... Come on…" Ginny tried to say in between her hard laugher, "Be…Be…Be nice. Let's not…laugh." But it was no use, everyone was still cracking up. Hermione stopped and tried to compose herself.

"Seriously, though guys he just has a little crush on me. We shouldn't be so harsh." She said choking back laughter.

"A little crush, Mione, he's obsessed!" Harry exclaimed still laughing. Hermione broke out into another spell of laughter.

"Ok, Okay guys. Whoa. We're done. We're done." Lavender said, silencing them all. After a couple random short laughs, everyone composed themselves.

"Well, we should probably get to the carriages before they all leave us behind, eh?" Seamus asked.

They all agreed and walked out to the carriages. Hermione reached out and held Harry's hand. He turned and smiled to her and she shrugged. He pulled her hand to bring her closer to him, their shoulders touching. She laughed and Ron turned around to see his best friends and rolled his eyes. He didn't know that they had talked to each other already, but he knew the events of last night had certainly changed their relationship. He had had a major crush on Hermione for a long time, but gave up on it basically because he knew it was no use when it came to competition with Harry for her heart. He had won it long before she ever realized. As goes with Harry's. Harry had had a lot of failed relationships because of Hermione. Cho had broken up with him because she was jealous of Hermione, as did a few others. Eventually Harry pulled his head out of the clouds, and realized that he loved Hermione. Ron at least appraised him for that. Ron, Harry and Hermione scooted in a carriage. Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Ginny shared the one behind them.

Hermione scooted in next to Harry on the same side, he put an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. It happened so nonchalantly and slow your would be surprised. However, even as friends, the trio, especially Harry and Hermione, were like that a lot. It wasn't weird or abnormal, it was just…them. But this time, for some reason, Ron knew was different. Hermione sighed.

"Anything you two want to tell me?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione and Harry looked confused. Until Hermione had light bulbs turn on in her head, "Oh!" She exclaimed shooting up from Harry's arms.

Harry realized it too. "Ron, I told her." He said smiling. Ron smiled, surprisingly happy for his friends.

"Wait a minute! You knew?!" She asked Ron surprising.

"Of course. I am the man's best mate!" Ron exclaimed. They all laughed. She returned to her position on Harry. And kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "And I love him too." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Uh…guys please. Not in front of me!" Ron complained sticking out his tongue at the two.

Harry shrugged, "I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off of her." Hermione slapped him in the arm.

"Don't even talk like that in front of me!" Ron said pretending to gag. All three of them smiled and returned to their serious expressions. Ron broke the silence.

"So you're…"

"Yeah."

"And he…"

"Yeah."

"How soon?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione shrugged. They were talking about the appointment they had with the doctor. By asking 'How soon?' Ron meant how soon until they got to go through with the process. Of course, Harry and Hermione had no idea. They were nervous and anxious about the appointment.

They all sat in silence until they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Well, uh, good luck." Ron wished them nervously. He was anxious and nervous for his friends, too.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"We should meet up later, at the Three Broomsticks after our appointment?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure, um…your appointments at 11:00, so…at 3:00?" Ron asked. They nodded and smiled as they split up.

Harry and Hermione walked down the road, hand in hand, in silence. Right before they walked in the door to the office, Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath, almost looking like she was going to cry.

"So, we're actually doing this?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I guess we are."

He shook his head, "I can't believe this is actually happening." She nodded in agreement. She felt a tear come to her eye. She had no idea why she was about to cry, but she was.

He pulled her close to him, kissed her, and held her. "It's okay, love, we can do this. You _are_ Harry Potter's girlfriend now." She melted into his arms, and then pulled away abruptly. She laughed at his comment.

"We just gotta get this over with, Harry, I can't just sit out here. Let's go." She kissed him.

He kissed her back, and she got lost in time while she was kissing him. Several minutes she pulled away, "C'mon. We're gonna be late if we don't get in there." She said smiling. He laughed and kissed her one last time before they took deep breaths, took each others hands and walked through the door. The walked to the young and bubbling receptionist at her desk, who looked only a year older than them.

"Hi, um, we have an appointment with Dr. Graham at 11:00." Hermione told her.

"Name?" She asked looking at them annoyed.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered. The once annoyed receptionist looked up from her work, wide eyed and smiling.

"Oh! Of course Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" She exclaimed picking up her phone, punching a button and saying, "Dr. Graham, I have Harry Potter here to see you!" She said into the phone. She smiled, said "Sure", hung up and looked at them. "He'll see you now."

Hermione took another deep breath and looked at Harry, who squeezed her hand. "It's okay, love." He told her. At these words the receptionist's face fell, as if she had some sort of crush on the boy-who-lived. Hermione laughed to herself. Didn't everyone?

They walked into the hallway and entered a big, bright, plush office. They saw a man who obviously was Dr. Graham, sitting at his wooden desk. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses and was wearing a black suit. He looked up from his work, dropped his pen, took off his glasses and stood up extending a hand. Harry shook it.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." Dr. Graham greeted him smiling.

"It's Harry. And it's nice to meet you, too. This," He said gesturing to Hermione, "is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

The doctor smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger."

"Nice to meet you, too." She said, sitting down with Harry in the chairs in front of his desk. Dr. Graham sat down, too.

"Lucky Man." The doctor said, smiling, referring to Hermione.

"Don't I know it." Harry said smiling at Hermione. She rolled her eyes. He looked away from her, returned to his serious expression as the doctor addressed him.

"So, what can I do for you Harry?" Dr. Graham asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, Dr. Graham, this is a bit hard for me to ask of you." He started, Dr. Graham looked intrigued as he continued, "But Hermione was researching potions and such, and she came across a serum you created. A serum that when drank, can enable you to visit with, well, people who are deceased. This is a lot to ask of you, but of course, as you know, I never really knew my parents. And would like to take advantage of your potion. Hermione's parents were killed last year in a Death Eater attack, and me, feeling partially responsible for their death," He earned a look from Hermione that said, 'How many times do I have to tell you I don't blame you!' He ignored it and kept going, "would like for her to also. I know this is a lot to ask, but it would mean a lot to me and to Hermione if you could do this for us." Harry sighed, ending his pitch, ready for anything. However, he was not ready for what the doctor said next. The doctor looked surprised and taken off guard, but he composed himself.

"Well, Harry, normally, I would deny this request…but, after hearing that pitch, and because it's, well, you…I will approve your request. I will make duplicates of the potion for both you and your girlfriend." He smiled as he told them. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry's grin widened and he looked at Hermione who was smiling and biting her lip now.

"Really?" Harry asked, thinking he was dreaming.

"Really. Consider it a personal favor. Normally it would take me a few weeks to create it, but for you I think I can do it a few days." He smiled and wrote something down on a notepad.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Graham. You really have no idea how much this means to me!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Harry grinned at her exclamation.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really, I'm very much honored to do this for you, Mr. Potter and your girlfriend. But there are a few things we need to discuss before you leave today."

Harry nodded, so Dr. Graham continued, "First of all, the potion will be drunk by itself. Nothing else should be eaten that day, or drank. I will make 2 potions per each of you, in case something should happen to one, which is highly unlikely. You will simply say the full and complete names of the people you wish to visit before drinking the potion in one sip. Whoever takes the potion will slip into a kind of 'surreal' state with the people you named. You will have exactly one full hour to visit with them. They are not memories, nor made up people. They are the real, you can touch them. They will know that they died; they will know who you are, of course, a little about you, depending on when they died. They will remember everything about before they died, and a little about after. It's hard to explain it. You see, it's almost like they're just waking up from their death and visiting you, well they're spirits. Do you even remotely understand?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes, Sir, I do." Harry chuckled. Hermione's eyes were twinkling.

"Good. Now, we will need to set up an appointment. How about Wednesday? Is night or day better?"

"Night." They both said in unison, they would have to sneak out.

"Alright then, how's 8:00?" He asked them.

"That works." Harry agreed.

"Good." The doctor nodded and penciled them in a calendar. He stood up as they stood up and they walked to the door. Hermione couldn't control herself. She hugged the doctor.

"Thank you, thank you so much this means so much to me!" He hugged her back and smiled.

"Thank you." Harry said shaking his hand, chuckling at Hermione's response.

They bid him good bye as they walked out of the office door. Hermione was trying to compose herself as she bounced out of the office with Harry's arm around her. The receptionist tipped her head over to watch the two walk out the door.

Once out the door, not caring that people were watching, Hermione screamed and jumped into Harry's arms. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" She exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her.

"I love you, too." He told her. She pulled away as an annoying photographer from the Daily Prophet snapped a picture. But neither of them cared.

"Harry, he said yes! He'll do it!" She screamed again and kissed him. He shook his head.

"I can't believe it either!" He said. "I'm so glad we get to do this." He kissed her. "I love you, Hermione."

"Oh, I love you, too." She told him, "Oh! We have to go find Ron! We have to tell him!"

"Yeah, lets go, he'll be at the Three Broomsticks." He took her hand and they walked happily to the pub.

Once inside, they scanned the tables for their best friend. They found him sitting next to Luna Lovegood. He had an eerie and goofy grin on his face as he looked at Luna. They looked at each other for a moment in confusion, but shook their heads and walked to the table. They quickly slid in.

Ron noticed there presence and smiled, "Oh, hey guys. Luna and I were just…"

"Ron! He said he'd do it!" Hermione exclaimed not wanting to waste any more minutes waiting for him.

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes grew huge, "HE DID!"

"Yeah, he did, both of us. Wednesday!" Harry told him. Luna looked confused but didn't ask. She had just kissed Ron Weasley; she didn't want to be nosy.

Ron jumped out of his seat and hugged his two friends, "I'm so happy for you, two!" He exclaimed.

They all laughed and sat down, enjoying their company and chatting, drinking butterbeer.

They didn't talk about the big news until the three of them were alone in the common room.

They were all excited and chatty. Hermione couldn't help but feel the happiest she had in a long time. Harry was ecstatic as well, but he was more happy that Hermione was so happy. Just seeing her so excited made him happy.

Neither of them could wait until Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys…once more! l0l-I'm having so much fun with this story! Thanks for all the reviews! This story is progressing quickly, and I fear it is nearing end! Probably three more chapters after this…unless I find some creative way to keep it going:) Swish n Flick- sorry! I didn't mention how old they were! I apologize. They are in seventh year. So they are 17. This story is getting a lot of hits and I want to thank all my readers for that!! Check out some of my other stories…if you have time. "The Last Stand" is only a one-shot. "Love and War" is my other one, and it's done. It's kind of long, but it's cool…! Anywayz…I'm talkin' to much! A lot of the beginning of this chapter is all Harry/Hermione relationship. But it is an important chapter.

Here goes the story…

Ps. And what the heck were u talking about, BroadwayBabe32! What do you mean I _don't tell you spoilers!_!!! I have no idea what you're talking about. What ev. If you want an answer u mite wanna xplain this to me a lil better!

Wink Wink hint hint: I did my best at a Ron fit for Jon, but quite truthfully, it's bloody hard to do it when it's not Ron!!

**Wait! I have to warn you…there's a moment where, Hermione gets a little…frisky? You mite say that :)! Hermione and Harry have a little "fun" later on in the broom closet…but trust me it's not too bad. **

lllllllllllllllll00000000000000000000llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll000000000000000000lllllllllllllllll0000000000000llllllllllll

On Wednesday afternoon, Hermione and Harry were laughing and walking down the corridor closely to their last class of the day. He stopped her and pulled her into the sides of the hallways, against the wall. He kissed her deeply. She giggled and kissed him back. They got so caught up in their snogging they didn't realize Ron and Jon behind them.

While staring at them kissing, Ron laughed to himself and Jon clenched his fists. Ron let out a whistle. Harry and Hermione stopped, and Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's and they laughed before turning around to face them. "Hey…" Hermione's voice died as she saw Jon's face. "Jon?" She asked nervously.

"I can't believe you!" Jon shouted hitting the wall. Ron and Harry looked surprised. Hermione jumped back and Harry put his arm protectively around her waist as she held onto his arm nervously.

"Hey, mate, calm down, what's goin' on?" Harry asked confused.

"YOU!" He shouted even louder, "Hermione and I went out…and here you are…doing … _this_."

"Jon, I didn't go out with you, I agreed to help you with your school work. I'm sorry, Jon, but I… I'm in love with Harry." She told him nervously, still holding Harry's arm for support. Jon had asked Hermione to help him with his school work the night before. Hermione knew Jon had a major crush on her, but she decided to help him anyway. He seemed to be, really…well, clingy. She brushed it off, and backed away every time Jon tried to touch her or get closer to her. Harry didn't like the fact that she went out with Jon, but he didn't dare argue or protest against her.

Jon's face grew redder, Ron was staring wide eyed. "Why didn't you TELL me you were dating…_him_? I thought you liked me!" Hermione got shifty eyed and then she looked to Harry.

"Jon, just calm down. I'm sorry. I know you like Hermione, but we are together. Mate, you just need to calm down!" Harry exclaimed at the jealous raging boy.

"She'll leave you! She'll leave you, Harry! She'll leave you for me! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I love you!" He yelled louder. Hermione tried to say something, but Harry interrupted.

"That's where this stops!" Harry yelled taking a step closer with Hermione holding him back, "If I know one thing, it's that you don't love her! Don't ever say that! I never, ever wanna here that come out of your mouth again! You do not love her. She didn't need to tell you anything! She owes you nothing!" Harry tried to calm him down by running her fingers down his arm.

"Harry…" She coaxed him, "its okay."

Jon flipped out again, "Shut it, Harry!! I don't want to hear your love story! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!"

"Jon, stop it! Stop it! Don't take this out on him! Jon, I'm sorry." She told him, softening her voice. Everyone in the hallway had been staring and watching the whole time.

Jon glared at them and scowled. "Bugger off." He said, walking away angrily.

Harry stood, still fuming. "Harry, relax. He's gone. He's just some young git with a silly little crush." She tried to calm him down, running her fingers down his arm.

"I know. I know. He just, came over here and started…attacking us!" He exclaimed warily.

"Merlin, mate, I know, I thought he was going to blow up!" Ron exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Oh, Ron, he sounds just like you! You are one of your little fits." Hermione said, waving her hand in the air, brushing off the matter. "C'mon guys, let's just go to class." They nodded.

She slipped her arm in Harry's and clung close to his side, her cheek against his shoulder, as the three walked to the last class of the day, Snape's class.

They sat down in his class, Hermione in between the two. Ron slumped back in his chair, ready to fall asleep. Hermione sat up attentively, with her quill in her hand, parchment in front of her, ready for class. This made Harry smile. As class started, Harry leaned his chair back so that it was only on the back two legs. He smirked and put his arm around Hermione running his fingers through her hair. Hermione was attempting desperately to pay attention to the lesson and Snape. However, she found this very hard with Harry's fingers running through her hair.

She forced herself to pay attention, _Okay, Hermione. Come on. Get a grip. It's just his fingers running through your hair…no big deal. Okay. What was Snape saying? Something about a ancient love potion. Great. Not only did Hermione not want Snape of all people talking about love, but Merlin, she felt Harry's hands running down her back, and back up into her hair. Wait. No!! Concentrate. Good. Okay. Now, take some notes. _

Hermione managed to concentrate on class. Snape asked, "Now, what ingredients make this potion?" Hermione raised her hand immediately. "Anyone?" Snape asked again.

"Hermione does." Harry spoke up annoyed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I don't tolerate talking out in my class." Snape warned sternly.

"I was just saying that Hermione _always_ knows the answer and you _never_ call on her. Could you be any blinder?" Harry stated frustrated.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him, looking at him sternly.

"Mr. Potter I suggest you keep your comments to yourself before you get thrown out of class." Snape warned him again. Harry rolled his eyes and returned his chair to his position, and ran his fingers through her hair again. _Damn, he was doing it again. How am I ever supposed to get anything done?!_

He smirked, dropped his chair down on all fours, and let his fingers run down her back and to the bottom of her shirt. He laughed silently before letting his fingers go up her shirt. She whipped her head around and tried to glare at him, but it turned into a smirk. 'Stop' she mouthed to him and turned back around. He let his fingers go farther up her shirt until he touched her bra. She whipped her head around again, and looked at him sternly. He shrugged and removed his hand. She took a deep breath and turned around again. He waited a second before reaching his hand for her leg right below her hem line and pushed it farther up her leg. He got pretty far before she took a hard deep breath, slammed her quill down and turned to face him. Everyone in the class looked at them. She stared at him annoyed. He shrugged.

"Is there a problem Ms. Granger? Mr. Potter?" Snape asked confused and angry.

"No." Hermione answered smugly. She glared at Harry before turning around.

"Nope." Harry said smirking. The class snickered at the interruption. He returned to running his fingers through Hermione's hair for the rest of the class. Once class was over, leaving Ron behind, Hermione grabbed his arm and led him silently and hurriedly out of the class, walking faster than he'd seen her in a long time. He thought she was going to yell at him for what he did during class.

She frantically threw him into a broom closet. He knew she was ready to blow up. However, she closed the door quickly and crashed her lips into his. _Wow, this was not what he'd expected. _She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply back, his tongue entering her mouth. She smiled against his lips and continued kissing him. Between kisses, Harry managed, "Wow…I…thought…you…were…going…to…yell…at…me." She laughed against his lips and pulled apart breathing heavily, "No. You were behaving badly." She smirked, "But you were driving me crazy. I had to fight the urge not to through myself at you at that very moment."

He laughed his lips crashing against hers again. He put his hand up her shirt and felt her breasts. He took his lips away from hers and began to kiss her neck. "Mmm…Oh Merlin, Harry. You're torturing me." She murmured, against his lips as she kissed him again. He kissed her neckline again. He kissed farther down her and pulled her shirt over her head. She cooperated and ripped his shirt off, needing to feel his bare skin underneath her fingers. He pushed her against the wall again, and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her lips again.

He played with her bra strap, sliding his fingers underneath it and snapping it down. He kissed her chest. "I love to torture you." He told her laughing as he kissed up and down her chest. "Damn, Harry. You have no idea what you were doing to me in class. I wanted to shag you right then and there." She told him letting him kiss her all over. "No objections there." He murmured against her skin. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Honestly…"

"C'mon Hermione, let's go." He said frantically finding his shirt and kissing her again.

"What? Where?" She asked confused.

"Come to my room with me before we end up shagging in this fucking broom closet." He told her kissing again. Hermione laughed and bent down, never letting his lips leave hers, and threw on her shirt, not caring how bad it looked. She threw up her hair using an elastic band on her wrist and kissing him one more time before grabbing his arm, "C'mon."

They ran down the hall, Hermione leading him while holding onto his arm. Almost everyone was staring at them as they walked fast, Harry and Hermione laughing. They were especially staring at Hermione, whose shirt was on weird and whose hair was wildly tied in a knot. They could care less if everyone was staring or if rumors were in the making. He wanted her _now_. And she wanted him _now_.

They exclaimed the password, jumped through the portrait hole, ran past all the stares of the students in the common room. They ran through his door to find Seamus in there putting some of his stuff away.

He crashed his lips into Hermione's again. Seamus smirked. Harry knew the face he was making without looking, "Not a word, Seamus." He muttered against her lips, throwing her shirt off. She took his shirt off.

Seamus's eyebrows were raised, "Well then, I'll leave you to it. Have fun." He said. Hermione managed to grab a pillow from a bed and chuck it at Seamus as he walked out the door. Seamus laughed as the pillow hit him. Hermione and Harry jumped into bed, "Finally." Hermione muttered.

Seamus walked out into the common room and yelled laughing, "No one. And I mean no one," he scanned the common room, "Go into that dorm room!" He pointed towards his dorm. Everyone looked confused and shrugged, looking away.

Ron ran over there, "What's going on, Seamus?"

Seamus grinned widely, "Harry and Hermione."

Ron's face grew disgusted, "Thanks for the warning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled his shirt over his head. _The things this woman does to me._ Hermione, already dressed, from behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was fun." She said.

"You have no idea." He said, turning to kiss her neck.

They laughed and they walked out of the room and proceeded to the Great Room for dinner.

"Hey guys." Seamus greeted them as they sat down with a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione shot him a funny glare and threw a piece of bread at him. They laughed. Ron sckrewed up his face, "I don't even wanna know."

Seamus continued, "Have fun?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back to Seamus, "Oh yes." Hermione shot him a glare and hit him on the arm as she began to eat.

Ginny was looking particularly angry. She still had her thing for Harry and was impeccably jealous of Hermione, "Whatever." She muttered underneath her breath.

Both Harry and Hermione tried to keep their excitement down to a low level about tonight. They were both incredibly excited and happy, but wanted to keep their cool.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, tonight was the night. All they had to do was wait for 8:00 to come around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at 7:30pm, Hermione and Harry met in the common room. Hermione bit her lip, smiled and threw her arms around Harry. She started to cry.

"Harry. You're going to see your parents tonight! I'm so happy for you. You. Are going to see your **_parents_**!" She squealed. His grin widened.

"Yes. I certainly never ever imagined this. Hey, you get to see your parents, too." Harry said hugging her.

"Hmm…well. We better get going. Now! I want to get there as quickly as we can!" They threw the cloak over them and ran out into Hogwarts. As fast as they could, they ran outside of Hogwarts. They got into Hogsmeade and steadied their pace a bit. But once they got to his office, they practically ran through the doors and tore off the cloak.

"Oh!" The receptionist exclaimed seeing them suddenly appear. "Well, sorry, I was just spooked. Dr. Graham is waiting for you in the back." She gestured to the hall.

Hermione and Harry turned to each other and smiled nervously. It was exciting before, but now, it was nerve racking and scary. Hand in hand, they nervously meandered down the hallway and into Dr. Graham's office.

"Well, nice to see you Harry and Hermione!" He smiled at them.

"You, too, Doctor." Harry replied. He squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"Well, let's not waste any time." He said handing them each two bottles. "Here are the potions. Remember what to do- say full names and drink in one sip. Go into the back room and you may begin." He said, not giving them a moment to lose.

They nodded anxiously and thanked the doctor as they walked out the door. They went back into a dark room in the very back. They smiled at each other with a queasy feeling in their stomachs.

"Well, we're here." Harry said.

"Yeah. Harry?" She asked. "Hmm?" He asked looking at her.

"Even though your parents don't know me…tell them I said hello." She said.

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. You do the same." She smiled, nodded and kissed him.

"Wait a second, Hermione. Come with me." He said suddenly, facing her.

"What?!" She asked surprised.

"Come with me. We have two potions per each of us. Come with me to see my parents." He urged her.

"Harry…" She said uneasily.

"Come on, love, come with me. I want my parents to meet you." He pressed.

She smiled, "Really? I won't interfere?"

"Not in the slightest." He promised.

"Okay. I'll go." She squealed. This was going to be the best night of her life, and Harry's too.

"Now, c'mon lets not waste time." He smiled.

They locked hands and stood close.

"Lillian Evans-Potter and James Potter." They said in unison and threw back the potion in one sip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HA! CLIFFHANGER!! LOL! That's all of Chapter 5!

Next Chapter will be all about their visit with James and Lily.

The chapter after that will be all about the visit with Emma and Dan Granger.

The last chapter will be about afterwards and such!

--Just thought I'd let you in on what the chapters would be on. That way you would understand a lil better! Until next time…

Ps. I don't know how soon I'll get the next chapter up. I'll go as fast as I can! If I can get it written and update tomorrow I swear to you I will! Muchh Mucchh Loovvvvve!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heyyy my lovely readers! Last chapter turned out to be a big hit! Thanks for my reviews! I totally agree with you, Jahmina Stephens, Malfoy does need to be dirty and sneering. He doesn't exist in fluffy scenes. Lol. And yes I too have heard so many stories where he is a softy and a lover. One of my stories has him a bit different, where he's a good guy, but I didn't like that story as much! And yes. Seamus's reaction was classic. Lol. I'm so sad this story is nearing end…I've had fun with it! I'll let ya know bout any sequels or anythin' later. I've already got one too many story ideas in my head as it is!! Well…I won't keep ya waitin…

On with the show…!!!

Ps. I've decided to add another chapter after these next two, an afterward, you'll understand why later.

Pps. There is a quote from Smallville in here! Sorry if it this gets out late Thursday, I had to watch the new episode of Smallville on WB. OMG! LANA SAID YES TO LEX!! EWW! Lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They locked hands and stood close._

"_Lillian Evans-Potter and James Potter." They said in unison and threw back the potion in one sip._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They felt the potion run through every vain in their body, overtaking them. Hermione and Harry gripped onto each other tighter, as their vision blurred and their brains rattled. Their vision was blocked and barricaded; they couldn't see a thing as they felt a strange spinning sensation pass throughout their bodies. Their vision faded back. They slowly say a foggy, white scene come into view, it became a bit clearer with each second that passed. Hermione was closer to Harry now, her head near his chest, but still looking onward, he had his arm around her waist and he was looking to forward, too.

Their vision finally came back to them as they fell through somewhat of a tunnel and landed with a hard thud on the ground. Bad memories of their first portkey to the Quidditch World Cup came to mind.

"Ow!" They both said in unison. _Dr. Graham didn't mention pain was involved._ Harry got up and held out his hand to help Hermione up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The turned around and discovered they were in what looked like any wizard or witches ordinary living room; with Quidditch memorabilia and moving pictures on the walls. Then, Harry saw a sight he never, ever, imagined he would ever see. Hermione and Harry broke out into huge grins as they saw Harry's parents, James and Lily sitting on the couch smiling and watching the two. James looking exactly like an older version of Harry, raven black hair, green eyes, even the glasses. Lily with her long, beautiful red hair and emerald eyes.

Harry was a bit nervous at first. These were his parents, yes, but they were…dead. It was cool, but a bit creepy, and unusual. _Hell_, he decided_ Who cares, these are my parents!_

James and Lily stood up and Harry nervously walked up to them, Hermione was trying to give him his space, but he was still holding her hand and pulling her behind him. "Hello, Harry." Lily said breaking out into a wide grin.

"Mum. Dad." Harry said, smiling. He let go of Hermione's hand to hug his mother tightly. Lily was crying. "Oh, Harry. I can't believe it's you." She hugged him even tighter. Harry felt tears in eyes. He regrettably let go of his mother to face his dad. He didn't waist a second as he hugged his father tightly, as well.

"Well, son. I've been waiting 16 years to see you again. 16 years is much too long." James said, with tears in his eyes in their embrace.

Lily stared and clutched her heart at the wonderful sight of her husband and her grown up son hugging. She was crying harder with every passing moment. Hermione stood with a humongous grin on her face. She was incredibly happy for Harry, he deserved this. Lily, averting her gaze from father and son turned to Hermione. Hermione's heart jumped. She was meeting the Potters. She was meeting Harry's mom.

"Hi." Hermione finally said to Lily, who had just turned to look at her with a smile on her face, and tears flooding down her cheeks. Hermione found herself crying as well. Harry turned out of his father's arms to face Hermione and his mother when he heard Hermione bid hello to his mum. He smiled again.

"Mum, dad, this is Hermione." He told them.

Lily smiled sweetly and James grinned and winked at his son, "She's a keeper."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Lily said, "Oh, it's so nice to meet you, darling." She said hugging Hermione. Hermione hugged her back, "It's nice to meet you to finally meet you, Ms. Potter!" She said, hugging Lily back.

"Oh, please do call us Lily and James." She said, crying even harder as she let go of Hermione. James shrugged and hugged Hermione, too. Hermione grinned wider and hugged him back. James let go and said, "Now, please, I understand we only have one hour. We must talk, I want to know everything." He said chuckling and smiling.

Harry and Hermione sat down across from them. Harry and Hermione sat close, for fear of sitting any farther apart. Lily and Hermione were still crying. Lily spoke up first, "How are you, Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"I've been much better." He said.

"Yes, we know about the war, and the final battle. But I'd rather not discuss things so sad. We know barely anything about you personally. It is very hard to watch over you, it's almost impossible to 'watch over' anyone. Sorry to disappoint anyone's fairy tales." He chuckled softly.

Hermione and Harry chuckled softly, too. "Well, I went to Hogwarts, of course. That's where I met my best friends, along with learning magic."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, yes, have you ever heard of the 'golden trio'" Harry laughed at this as well. James and Lily smiled, "We've heard about it."

"That's us." Harry said. "Me, Hermione and my other best friend, Ronald Weasley. The golden trio who led the war."

"Weasley!" James and Lily exclaimed immediately. Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Oh, those red headed Weasley's are something, aren't they? I knew Arthur in school. He was very…vibrant." James said chuckling.

"Oh, James, he was wonderful." She corrected him, swatting him playfully in the arm.

"Well anyways," Harry continued laughing, "Hermione, Ron and I have been friends since our first day-"

But Hermione interrupted him, "Ahem. First Day?" She questioned looking at him. Lily and James looked intrigued in their simplest conversation.

"Well, okay, Ron and I have been best friends since day one," he stated correcting himself with a grin, "Ron and I got off with kind of a rocky start towards Hermione, but when we saved her from that troll in the beginning of the year…that's when she joined the group."

"Yes, they were quite rude to me at first, especially Ron, but eventually…I turned them around." She said laughing.

"Just like your father, I see?" James asked.

Hermione nodded playfully, "From what I've heard…"

"I consider it a compliment, Mione." He said smiling and laughing. They all broke out into laughter.

"So you two are just friends?" Lily asked with a smirk, raising her eyebrow. Hermione smiled, biting her lip and looked down, obviously trying to hold back her laughter. Harry smirked.

"I wish. No, I'm kidding. We used to be, but now…" Harry winked at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I knew you loved her, just wasn't sure if you'd admitted it or not." James said.

"On more than one occasion." Hermione commented with an eye roll.

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow about her.

"Oh, don't be silly." Hermione said, looking to Lily and James. "I guess I'm supposed to admit to you that I love your son or something…so there you go. I love him."

Lily laughed, "I know. I may not be able to read minds or watch over him, but I can certainly see it in both of your eyes. You two would be obvious to a blind bat!"

They all laughed again, Harry just enjoying a fun and light conversation with his parents.

"I'm happy for you, son, you've done so much. I may not be able to watch you, but I've heard many people's stories as they cross over. Professor Dumbledore, especially. He was in such frail condition when he arrived, but he told us a lot of stories of you. Your adventures at Hogwarts. We've heard about Hermione and Ron many times in those stories, however I never saw them or heard much personally about them." James commented.

Harry smiled at his father, "I've missed you so much. Both of you, of course."

"I know, I hate that you have to go through life without us there, but Harry, we'll _always_ be with you. Whenever you need us, we'll always been in your heart." Lily assured him with more tears.

"Mum…" Harry got up and hugged his mother closely. Lily sobbed into him, "I never thought I'd be able to see you. Never. And now you're here. I love you so much, Harry, so much. I can't believe I'm holding you right now."

Harry hugged her tighter, "Mum, believe me I know, I never thought I would be able to see you and Dad again. In my wildest dreams, maybe. But I love you, too. And now, here we are." Lily nodded. Harry pulled away a little and then Hermione came over, crying and sat down comfortably next to him, who was sitting next to Lily, who was sitting next to James. The four sat in content for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"I've never been happier in my entire life. I have the three people who I love most with me right now." He said.

"I wish we had more time. We only have 30 minutes left." Hermione said.

"Me, too." Lily agreed with her. "I wish it could be like this forever."

"I'm afraid all we can do is to live your life to the fullest and spend as much time as you can with the people you love." James advised him. "We may not be there anymore, but you have Hermione, and all your friends, and the Weasley's…" He dropped his sentence, "I love you, son."

"I love you, too, dad." Harry told him.

"So, tell us more about Hogwarts. And your last 16 years." Lily asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, until I was 11, I had absolutely no clue I was a wizard. I found out when I got the letter from Hogwarts and Hagrid came. Then of course, I met with Hermione and Ron. The first year we found the Sorcerer's stone underneath the school and saved it from being stolen by a man who was well, possessed by Voldemort. Then in second year, we came face to face with Tom Riddle aka Voldemort in the chamber of secrets, and destroyed him. Then in third year…I met Sirius. Well we, as in Hermione and I met Sirius." He stopped there.

"Sirius! Oh my! He told us of how Hermione and you helped him. We heard the whole story." Lily exclaimed. Hermione and Harry smiled.

"Sirius…" Hermione trailed off with a smiled on her face. 

Harry said, "I miss him."

"I know you do, he misses you, too." James told them. "Both of you. He was quite fond of you, Hermione. I believe he referred to you as the brightest witch of your age." He smiled, "Just like Lily."

Lily smiled, "Thank you, James. But I believe I have some competition with Hermione, here."

Hermione laughed, "Not even, Lily, I'm sure you're much smarter than me."

"Don't cut yourself short, Hermione. I'm sure you're very bright." Lily said.

"She's absolutely brilliant, you have no idea. She always has her nose in a book. That is, when she's not with me…" Harry started.

"I don't _always_ read books!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, but you do a lot. But I guess it's not fair to me to say always. She's the one who found this brilliant doctor with the potion." Harry explained. He looked at his watch. "Which is gone in 10 minutes."

"Time flies." James said.

Harry continued, "Anyways…in fourth year, I participated, on accident, in the Tri Wizard Tournament."  
Lily gasped.

"Dumbledore told us that!" She exclaimed, "He told us the whole dreadful story!"

"Yeah." Harry continued, "Well then you know all about that story. Fifth year, The war basically started, we went searching for Horcruxes. Sixth year, kind of spun out of control. Seventh…well…here we are…"

"Harry, you forgot one important detail about fifth year. Harry dated a girl named Cho." Hermione let out with a giggle.

"You did?" James asked confused.

"She was pretty." Hermione continued, "Harry had a huge crush on her."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, but then smiled, "But she was jealous of Hermione."

"And that's how we do it." Lily said, high-fiving Hermione as they both laughed.

"Do what?" James asked laughing.

Lily and Hermione looked at each other and then in unison said, "Win over the Potter men."

Lily and Hermione laughed. Harry and James shook his head and laughed.

"So, I should expect Hermione to be my future daughter in law?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unless…" Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

She looked at him like 'is that even a question'. "Harry, don't be crazy. Of course I'd marry you one day."

"Good." Lily said, "I'd be honored to have you as a daughter in law." She laughed.

Harry was enjoying this laid back, light conversation with his parents. However, they only have five minutes left.

"I never want to leave this. But, unfortunately, whether we're ready or not, we're going to have to go in five minutes." He carefully stood up and pulled Hermione with him. "I promise, the next time we're allowed to get our hands on this potion, which will be in exactly one year, according to the doctor, we will come and see you again, now that we have access to this potion."

"We'll be waiting." Lily said standing up. She started crying again and wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, I love you, Harry!"

"I love you, too, Mum." He hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you." She said, reluctantly letting go after a minute. He moved to his dad. He hugged his dad tightly.

"I love you dad." Harry told his dad.

"I love you, too, Harry." His dad said, hugging him even tighter.

He let go of his father. Hermione smiled. She started to cry and threw her arms around Lily. Lily hugged her future daughter in law tightly. "Hermione. I love you like the daughter I never had. I don't care if I just met you, I feel like I've known you my whole life! Take care of my son, and Harry, you take care of Hermione. As long as you two have each other. I can't wait until I get to see you next, but if I end up never getting to, I want you to know how sweet I think you are. You are perfect for my son, I'll miss you."

Hermione pulled back, crying. "Thank you, Lily. I love you like another mom. I've heard so much about you before. I promise you, we'll try so hard to get back here to you! I'll miss you, too."

Lily smiled. James said, "Is it my turn now?" Hermione laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes and hugged him. "I'll miss you, too, James. Your exactly like Harry."

"Oh, Hermione. I'll miss you." She pulled back and smiled. Lily cried and looked at her son again, holding his hands.

"Harry, I'll miss you so much. Take care. Please. Take care of yourself. I love you. So much. You're my son, and I am so proud of you. I can't wait until I get to spend more time with you. But I'm glad that I got the chance to see you after all these years. You're everything to me and your father. We are so proud of you. Thank you. Thank you for coming back to us. I love you, so much. And I want to you to think back and remember all you can about the happy times, don't reflect on your tragedies. I love you." Lily said hugging him again. She pulled back. And James took his turn.

"Son, I've missed you so much. I've wanted nothing but to see you and talk with you again. Harry, like your mother said, I am so proud of you. You really are everything to me. I couldn't have asked for a better son. I'm so happy you got to see us again. I love you. Remember what I said, Live your life to the fullest and spend as much time as you can with the people who love you. I love you so much, Harry." James said, hugging his son again. "Take care of yourself."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I love you." He said addressing his parents, "I'll miss you."

Hermione smiled, "I'll miss you."

Harry checked his watch. Thirty Seconds.

"Goodbye, Mum, Dad." Harry said, kissing his mum's cheek and shaking his dad's hand.

"Goodbye, Lily, James." Hermione said, kissing Lily and James on the cheek.

Harry and Hermione joined hands, smiled, and waved at Lily and James. Lily and James smiled and waved back.

All of the sudden, they fell into a vortex, spinning and whirling. Flashes of light passing in front of them. Hermione clutched to Harry like she had when they came. They landed, stumbling as they struggled to stand up straight. They took a second to adjust to their surroundings.

Then, Hermione fell into Harry's arms crying. They felt a gush of air and two spirits filled them and then spun away, "We'll always be with you…" They heard whispered through the gush of the spirits. The spirits of Lily and James Potter disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Hermione continued sobbing into Harry's chest. "It's not fair to you, Harry. They're amazing people, your parents. Amazing. Wonderful. I can't believe that they can't be here. I mean…in the physical sense." She kept crying. Harry held her.

"I know, Mione, I know. It's not. But I saw them again. You met them. At least we have that much. And we're going to find a way to see them again. I know we will." He said, rubbing Hermione's back.

"Look at me, here I am, crying. You're the one who should be upset!" Hermione said shaking her head, trying to stop crying.

"No, Mione, no, it's okay, love. You can cry. You can be upset. You met them, too. It was intense. I am upset, and angry, but my dad is right. They'll always be with us." He said softly into her ear, as he held her crying figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HA! That would've been an amazing way to end it! But I cant end it there. Next chapter will be about the Grangers.

The quote from Smallville was, in case you were wondering… "Live your life to the fullest and spend as much time as you can with the people who love you." Jonathon said it to Clark when Martha was about to die. (but she didn't really die)

Thanks! Don't forget to REVIEW! Hint hint!!! MUUCH MUUCH LOOVE!


End file.
